fictionalvillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Todd Alquist
Todd Alquist was a Member of vamonos pest hired by Mike Ehrmantraut to help in a methamphetamine operation led by Jesse Pinkma n and Walter white Todd later assisted Walt and Jesse in a train heighst Todd Celebrated with Walt and Jesse when it was successful Todd then Shot Drew sharp the young boy who,d witnessed the heighst dead without hesitation Jesse punched Todd for this and Wanted Todd gone but Walt and Mike insisted on keeping Todd around Mike was clearly upset by Drew,s death and warned Todd to never bring a gun to a job without telling him again . After Mike and Jesse left the crew Todd became Walt,s lab assistant and was a much better student than Jesse later following Walt,s murder of Mike Walt called on Todd to help him dispose of the body Walt needed to Kill Mike's guys in prison out of fear they,d turn rat so Todd introduced Walt to his uncle Jack Welker who arranged for the inmates to be killed Walt and Todd then cooked meth for several months without any hiccups until Walt decided to retire from the business Todd successfully managed two cooks while under the employ of Declan but accidentally started a fire on the third prompting Declan to fire Todd and hire back his old cook Lydia Rodarte Quayle Was upset with Declan insisting he hire Todd back because Todd knew how to cook meth Similar to Walt,s when Declan refused Lydia had Jack,s gang murder him. Todd was contacted by Walt so he could put a Hit on Jesse for Jack to collect Jack agreed but on the condition Walt give Todd more cooking lessons so he could produce purerer meth Walt accepted these terms later Walt was tricked by Jesse into driving into the desert where his money was burried When Walt saw Jesse was working with his brother in law Hank Schrader and his partner Steve Gomez he attempted to call Jack off telling him not to come but Jack,s crew showed up anyway killing Hank and Gomez Todd stopped Jack from killing Jesse as it would be more pragmatic to learn what he told the cops first when Jack decided to take Walt,s money for himself Todd sided with his uncle but due to his respect for Walt Todd persuaded Jack to spare him leaving walt one barrel as well as giving a sincere apology to Walt in regards to Hank,s death Jesse was kept as a slave and forced by the gang to help Todd Cook meth as Jesse,s ex girlfriend Andrea Cantillo and her son Brock were under threat of death if he didn,t While Todd actually had enough money to retire he kept Jesse around due to his feelings for Lydia following Jesse,s attempt to escape Todd murdered Andrea . Walt surprised Todd and Lydia by showing up at the cafe offering to do business with Walt Lydia agreed but told Todd to Kill Walt after he left Walt drove to the white supremacist Compound where he was held at gunpoint by Jack Walt accused Jack of partnering with Jesse Jack took great offense to the idea he,s ever work with a rat and brought Jesse out to show Walt he was a slave this led to Walt freeing Jesse and Jesse killing Todd Category:Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Breaking Bad Villains Category:Humans Category:Murderers Category:Kidnappers Category:Slaveholders Category:Slavedrivers Category:Thieves Category:Drug Dealers Category:Cop Killers Category:Child Murderers Category:Assassins Category:Deceased Category:Affably Evil Category:Murderer Category:In love Category:Insecure Category:Friend of the Hero Category:Mentally ill Category:Wealthy Category:Traitor Category:Honorable Category:Right-Hand